Um Amor Achado
by Lady Bruxicca
Summary: Reino de Hogwarts, 1.200. Numa luta cruel pela posse de todo um reino quatro homens e quatro mulheres se entregam ao amor. Em uma época onde tudo pode acontecer... Série: Coração - Um Amor Achado.
1. Grandes Descobertas

Grandes Descobertas

Capítulo 1

Lilian Evans estava cansada depois de uma longa jornada de trabalho com o seu pai ourives do Condado de Black, onde morava desde que se conhecia por gente. Lili, como era chamada entre os familiares, estava pensando na conversa que ouvira sem querer entre seu pai e sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia, onde a irmã acusava o pai de ser mole e fazer todas as vontades da irmã mais nova, só por que ela não era sua filha de verdade, e sim adotiva. Lili ficou desnorteada quando ela soube. Como estava escondida para ouvir a conversa deles, acabou fazendo barulho e nisso a irmã parou a conversa desconfiada, e ela não ouviu o mais importante, quem era o seu verdadeiro pai.

Enquanto ela ia lembrando da conversa, foi andando sem rumo certo e acabou chegando à margem da floresta que rodeava a pequena vila do condado onde morava, e adentrando a floresta ela parou a margem de um pequeno lago no centro da floresta e sentou-se numa pedra.

- Pai, paizinho - murmurou ela - por que não me contou que eu era adotada. - já com lágrimas nos olhos - Por quê? - foi quando ela se desesperou e gritou - POR QUÊ?

No desespero dela ao descobrir que era adotada, ela passou de novo toda a conversa da irmã e do pai.

- _Pai, por que o senhor sempre ralha só comigo quando eu e minha "irmãzinha" estamos brigadas, por que tem que ser sempre comigo? - disse Petúnia com raiva do pai._

- _Minha filha você sabe que não é verdade, você esta sendo injusta comigo e com a sua irmã._

O Sr. Evans sempre foi uma pessoa justa, honesta e um bom pai, não daqueles que não conversam com os filhos, ou que não tenta entender as suas idéias. Sempre foi uma mente aberta. Agora Lili entendia por que desse comportamento aberto em relação às filhas.

- _Injusta! Eu! O senhor está enganado. Só por que ela é adotada, o senhor a trata diferente. - Algumas caixas caíram no chão fazendo um tremendo barulho assustando os dois._

- _Shhh! Eu já te disse Petúnia que não era para você falar sobre esse assunto. Se a sua irmã ouvisse? Sabe que ela não pode saber. Espera ai, que eu vou ver o que aconteceu._

_Lili deu-se conta de que tinha que sair correndo dali. Senão seria pega. Mas ainda deu tempo de ouvir meu pai falar que era a gata Gertrudes que tinha esbarrado nas caixas, voltando para a Petúnia e mudando de assunto._

* * *

E ali perto daquele lago ela ficou pensando em tudo aquilo, e nem percebeu que estava sendo observada não apenas por uma pessoa, mas por duas. Uma que será sua alegria e sua salvação e outra que será o seu suplício.

Sir Tiago voltando de seu passeio a floresta mais precisamente do lago encontrou o castelo no maior rebuliço e seu fiel escudeiro Rúbeo Hagrid todo atrapalhado a sua procura.

- O que está havendo por aqui Hagrid, não faz nem meia hora que eu sai?

- Oh! Meu senhor! Sir Tiago... - faz uma pausa e Sir Tiago olhou-o de cara feia. - pois já o tinha repreendido por chamá-lo por seus títulos, não achava justo que um homem que o salvou tantas vez tivesse algum tipo de cerimônia com ele. - O Duque de Griffindor está no Castelo e à espera do Senhor.

- Tudo Bem, Hagrid. Diga a meu pai que vou somente me fazer apresentável e vou ao encontro deles. No solar de papai?

- Sim, Meu senhor. - disse Hagrid indo fazer o que Sir Tiago havia pedido.

Sir Tiago caminhando em direção a cozinha do castelo, por que assim ele iria aos seus aposentos sem que ninguém o visse. O que será que o Duque quer comigo, tem tanto tempo que não o vejo. Vê-lo o fazia lembrar os bons tempos que passou sobre seus cuidados para o treinamento na arte da guerra. Éramos inseparáveis eu, Sir Sirius (hoje Conde, com muita responsabilidade) e Sir Remo. O assunto que trouxera o Duque ao Castelo, somente saberia, depois de se arrumar.

* * *

Batendo na porta do solar do seu pai, esperando ser aprovada sua entrada. - Entre. - disse o Conde.

Sir Tiago entrou fez uma reverência na direção do Duque. Deste mandou o pupilo levantar e lhe deu um abraço. Isso sempre acontecia entre eles. Primeiras às formalidades e depois a camaradagem. Tiago e o Duque abriram um sorriso.

- Sir Tiago, fico feliz em vê-lo gozando de excelente saúde.

- Eu também fico feliz, Duque. O Senhor me honra muito com sua visita, mas não acredito que seja puramente social, por que ademais se fosse o senhor não teria mandado me chamar, estou certo? - enquanto pegava uma caneca de vinho em cima da mesinha.

- Meu filho! - já começava a ralhar com ele. Duque o cortou. - Senhor meu caro Conde, não tem problema, eu dei essa liberdade a Tiago. E é verdade não estou aqui simplesmente para uma visita social. - deu um sorriso. - Como estava contando ao seu pai, quando eu era mais jovem me casei com alguém que meu tio o Duque de Slyteryn falecido pai do atual Duque considerava inapropriado, por ela ser simplesmente filha de um barão sem grande fortuna, e totalmente inaceitável para ser a futura Rainha de Hogwarts. - nesse ponto ele fez uma pausa. - mas mesmo contra tudo e todos nós nos casamos e fugimos, meu tio descobriu. E mandou meu primo mais novo seqüestrá-la, para que o casamento não acontecesse, mas meu primo chegou tarde, nós já tínhamos casado. - fez mais uma pausa mais longa dessa vez, como se tivesse lembrando-se do acontecido e muito emocionado - Quando nos casamos já tínhamos uma filha que contava com seis meses de vida. Essa criança sobreviveu tanto quanto eu ao acidente que sofremos na estrada, causados pelo meu primo e seus mercenários. - disse.

O Conde foi o primeiro a falar:

- Sinto muito por tudo isso Duque, sinceramente.

- Eu sei meu amigo. - disse o Duque, virou-se para o pupilo. Tiago ficou em um canto do solar pensativo bebericando o vinho, quando olhou para o Duque e perguntou:

- Quando o senhor quer que começamos a procurá-la?

- Sabia que podia contar com você. A única coisa que consegui descobrir foi que hoje ela tem 20 anos e foi adotada.

- Desculpe senhor, mas ela não teria quer ter 20 anos? - perguntou Tiago.

- Não. Ela teria que ter 21 anos, por que pelo que meus espiões me contaram eles além de roubarem da família, roubaram também um ano de sua vida.

- O seu espião continua sendo o mesmo da época de nosso treinamento? - perguntou com um sorriso.

- Sim, sim. Eu tinha me esquecido de que vocês os "marotos" tinham descoberto quem ele era. - E soltou uma gargalhada, quando se lembrou do episódio. O conde não entendendo o que estava acontecendo para tal gargalhada e do apelido do filho e de seus amigos.

- Por que "marotos"? - perguntou o conde sem entender.

- Oh! Pai deixa isso para lá, foi coisa de nossa juventude.

- Ta, ta. Depois você me explica.

- Já que o Senhor me confiou essa tarefa gostaria de saber se seria possível confiar em mais duas pessoas e consegui com que nós sejamos aceitos na Corte de seu tio, o Rei.

- Bom, bom, se essas duas pessoas são quem eu estou pensando - disse sorrido - tudo bem, e quanto ao convite já pode se considerar convidado, vocês vão comigo.

- E um último pedido antes de começarmos a viagem, quero uma conversa com seu espião.

- Tudo pode ser arranjado.

* * *

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me mandaram e-mail e principalmente tiveram paciência de esperar eu postar o primeiro capítulo. E especialmente a minha irmã que me incentivou (tonks) e a Nina, Sandra Potter, Moony Ju, Nakisuki-chan e Tina Granger que leram à sinopse e me deram força, me fazendo a frente, não parando na sinopse... Beijos

21/04/2009

N/A: Meninas,

Não sei se tem mais alguém acompanhando minha fic, mas se estiver fico muito feliz... Quero agradecer a todas por lerem e me apoiarem nessa jornada.... Agora enquanto revisei alguns errou nessa primeira fic e na segunda faço uma promessa solene... VOU TERMINAR MINHAS FICS... Então esperem que vem coisa nova por ai


	2. Esclarecimentos

Esclarecimentos

Capítulo 2

Lili nem imaginava que enquanto estava na beira do lago seu verdadeiro pai estava bem perto dela, no Castelo Potter, conversando com o Conde Potter e Sir Tiago.

Depois de ter derramado todas as lágrimas que tinha e as que não tinha. Lavou o rosto, respirou fundo e começou o caminho para casa. Quando chegou em casa Petúnia estava com cara de poucos amigos por que teve que fazer o jantar e já ia começar a ralhar comigo por não ter chegado mais cedo, para fazer o jantar para o papai, ou melhor, do Sr. Evans. Passei por ela como se não a tivesse visto e fui a uma espécie de escritório que o Sr. Evans tinha em casa, onde aguardava suas peças mais valiosas. Parei o umbral da porta, fiquei observando ele trabalhando, todo compenetrado, igual ao que eu fazia quando pequena, adorava vê-lo trabalhando criando peças únicas, lindas e exclusivas, para os senhores e suas esposas. Lembrando dessas coisas, mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Limpando as lágrimas, ela disse:

- Pai! — ele se virou procurando a voz de sua filha e olhou-a, então ele soube que ela sabia e não havia como esconder mais nada. — Por que não me contou, por que me enganaram todos esses anos?

- Minha filha, eu não podia te contar, fui proibido pela a pessoa que me deu você em confiança. — quando disse já estava chorando.

Lili não esperava essa resposta, esperava que ele dissesse que não era para ficar magoada, que sua mãe o tinha obrigado a guardar segredo mesmo depois da morte, enquanto essas coisas passavam por sua cabeça foi ficando indignada e perguntou no tom de voz que nunca tinha falado com o pai. — Não podia me contar, mas pai. — disse agora sim indignada. — Sou sua filha mesmo que não de sangue, você não precisaria me contar quem é a minha família, mas me contasse que eu era adotada, era o mínimo que eu esperaria do senhor.

- Minha filha, por favor, tente entender, eu jurei, que nunca ninguém saberia da sua adoção nem você, principalmente, a pessoa que me deu você jurou, que sua vida e de todos a sua volta corriam perigo.

- No entanto o senhor contou a Petúnia, mas não a mim.

- Não é verdade, sua mãe quando estava morrendo preocupada com você e sua segurança e sabendo que seria um fardo muito grande para eu carregar sozinho contou a Petúnia e pediu a ela que cuidasse de você, como uma mãe.

- Coisa que ela não fez. — disse azeda.

— Achado que já era hora de se intrometer na conversa, disse: — É verdade, Lilian, mamãe me contou a beira da morte me fazendo prometer que cuidaria de você, não deixando nada de mal acontecesse a você. E foi o que fiz.

- Petúnia, por favor, não vem com essa para cima de mim, não, ta. Você nunca gostou de mim, nunca se importou comigo, sempre me castigando quando papai não estava perto, nunca deixando eu fazer as coisas que gostava, sempre me obrigando a fazer os seus serviços para ficar à toa ou para ficar conversando como filho do ferreiro, o tal de Valter de Dursley, se não me engano o filho mais velho do ferreiro.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas fazia isso para protegê-la. — disse Petúnia. — Lili soltou uma risada irônica.

— Assim que você me protegeu, bela proteção. Você me sufocou.

— Lilian, eu fazia essa coisa para que você ficasse em casa, por que sabia se você ficasse em casa você não correria perigo, assim eu estaria cumprindo a promessa que fiz a mamãe. Quanto ao Valter, gostaria de dizer que ele me pediu em casamento, papai consentiu. Eu aceitei, então nós iremos nos casar até no máximo o final do ano. E se quando nós estávamos namorando eu ficasse em casa com você. Você sairia ou então iria para a loja se isso acontecesse e alguém te reconhecesse, nós teríamos que nos mudar de novo, e papai já esta velho, cansado, para se mudar.

Mesmo magoada com a forma com que Petúnia a tinha tratado, começou a entender o por que. Porém, agora ela queria saber de toda estória. — Pai. — disse com a voz suplicante. — Já sou grande, não sou mais uma criança que precisa de tanta proteção, pode me contar a minha estória.

- Sei que enquanto não te contar você não vai sossegar, então sentem as duas por que só vou contar uma vez e não falaremos mais nesse assunto. — Vendo a cara de espanto da sua Lili, por permitir que a irmã ficasse, e como se tivesse lendo em seus olhos _"mas Petúnia não sabe de tudo?"_ Ele respondeu em voz alta. — Não, Petúnia, não sabe. Só sabe que é adotada que corre perigo, mas não sabe toda a estória, por que nem sua mãe sabia.

- Como vocês sabem fui, sou, e sempre serei ourives, profissão que aprendi com meu pai, e ele com o dele e assim sucessivamente. Eu e a mãe de vocês somos do Contado de Northumberland onde eu era o ourives do Conde de Northumberland exclusivamente, mas um belo dia ele pediu-me um favor, que era ir ao convento de mesmo do condado, por que a Madre Superiora Dolores Umbridge precisava de um favor, e fui. Quando cheguei lá a Madre pediu-me que fizesse uma imagem em ouro da virgem para dá-la de presente ao seu primo o Conde Snape, eu falei que fazia e o trabalho estaria pronto dali quatro semanas.

"No final desse período eu fui ao convento novamente e entreguei a encomenda, a Madre por sua vez perguntou me se eu era casado e se tinha família, achei muito estranhas aquelas perguntas, e quis saber por que. Ela disse que a pouco, mais ou menos, uma semana haviam deixado um bebê aos seus cuidados sido entregue pessoalmente, por uma pessoa de conhecimento dela e ela não me disse o nome, então me pediu para proteger a criança".

"Perguntei a ela se estaria sugerindo que eu adotasse, disse sim, já me conhecia, sabia que nascera no próprio condado. Depois perguntou se teria algum problema em sair do condado, disse que não, porém o Conde teria que libera-lo, disse que então não haveria problema, que ela ia pessoalmente falar com o Conde".

"Bom depois eu peguei minha Lili no colo levei-a até a mãe. A mãe de vocês ficou tão emocionada com você no colo do mesmo jeito que ficou quando pariu a Petúnia a pegou no colo. Nas duas ocasiões quando foi colado o bebê em seu colo, ela chorou e disse _minha menininha_". — disse se lembrando da cena e se emocionado de novo. Quando olhou para as filhas estavam ambas abraçadas e chorando, elas se levantaram abraçando-o e assim ficamos um tempo. Petúnia sempre prática disse: — Limpem seus rostos, pois, vamos jantar e depois dormir, pois temos que estar descansados amanhã. — e foi andando na frente.

Virando para o pai — Obrigada, papai. — e o abraçou. — Ele murmurou em seu ouvido.

— Quem tem que agradecer sou eu por ter uma filha maravilhosa como você. Obrigada.

* * *

Sir Tiago e o Duque de Griffindor preparam-se para sair do condado de Potter, somente, com o escudeiro Hagrid. Primeiro por que não gostariam de chamar atenção sobre eles e depois por que assim a viagem seria mais rápida, pois, eles estavam indo ao condado próximo. Para convocar os outros dos "marotos" como disse o Duque.

Então começou a conversar com seu escudeiro, visto que, o Duque estava submerso em seus pensamentos. Com certeza lembrando da mulher amada.

Duque Godric estava satisfeito por finalmente ter se livrado do seu segredo. Como toda vez que se lembrava da mulher e da filha, uma mágoa por seu pai e uma raiva profunda por seu primo se abatia sobre ele e sem que pudesse controlar.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos que sua amada morrerá ainda lembrava-se de com ela era bonita, meiga, doce, corajosa. Tinha uma beleza que não vinha de sua aparência e sim de seu interior. Era alta, loira com cabelos na altura da cintura, olhos verdes. Ainda hoje se lembrava da primeira vez que a viu no salão do Castelo de Hogwarts, mas, não se lembrava do por que ela estaria no castelo, já que seu pai o Barão de Blanck, não era um barão tão importante para o reinado, essa era a opinião de seu pai sobre o barão e seu baronato. Quando a viu num canto do salão foi como não existisse mais ninguém a nossa volta, somente, seus olhos de um verde profundo e sincero. Voltando ao presente e sentiu uma lágrima cair. Nesse momento Sir Tiago que estava ao seu lado na estrada virou a cabeça e disse:

- Duque, mais meia hora de estrada e chegaremos ao castelo Black.

- Tudo bem. Tiago, — era como o Duque o chamava, por que eram amigos e confidentes antes de serem Senhor e vassalo. — Quando conheci minha falecida esposa, era a personificação de um anjo na terra. Era a pessoa mais meiga, amorosa, justa e honesta que conheci. Você deve ter estranhado o fato de nunca ter falado sobre ela, com vocês?

- Na verdade eu estranhei, sim. Mas devido à natureza do assunto não posso dizer que discordo, do Senhor por não ter falado nada. Nós três os "marotos" como o senhor gosta de se referi, não éramos um poço de responsabilidade, na época que fomos treinados pelo o Senhor.

- É verdade. — disse o Duque pensativo.

- Éramos muito cabeça-quente, discutíamos e arranjamos briga à toa, e sem querer poderíamos ter atrapalhado sua investigação sobre o paradeiro de sua filha. Afora as bebedeiras. — assim que acabou de dizer sobre as bebedeiras deu um sorriso de desculpa.

- Nossa, Tiago, desde quando virou um sábio? — disse gracejando e soltando uma gargalhada que foi acompanhada pelo fiel escudeiro de Tiago, Hagrid.

Tiago apenas deu um meio sorriso sem-graça e perguntou ao Duque: — Quais são as outras informações que tem sobre sua filha? — tentando mudar de assunto para não ficar mais sem-graça do que estava.

- O meu espião disse que o seu pai quem executou o serviço a mando de meu primo, antes de morrer e com medo de ir parar no inferno por ter cometido um assassinato, confessou a um padre e contou toda a estória ao filho.

- Muito interessante, não sabia, que assassino tinha alma e muito menos teria medo do inferno. — disse em tom de deboche.

Não passou despercebido pelo Duque, que não gostou. Tiago percebendo, fez uma cara de inocente. Pedindo que continuasse o relato.

- Ele também falou que o pai havia deixado a minha filha na porta de um convento, que ele sabia ser decente, honesto, que ele não achava certo a filha de um Duque ser criada por qualquer um. — Tiago ameaçou dar uma risada, mas o Duque o olhou feio e continuou com o relato. — Havia deixado minha filha no Convento de Northumberland, soubemos depois que a Madre a deu em adoção para um casal, cujo homem é ourives e sua esposa costureira. Logo depois da adoção por instrução da própria Madre que sabia da origem da criança mudou-se de lá. Nesse ponto que paramos a investigação.

- Por que?

- Primeiro ele estava chamando atenção sobre si e sobre o assunto. Depois ele simplesmente não achou pista nenhuma sobre o ourives e sua família.

- Bom pelo menos tem um ponto de partida. Agora não estamos no escuro, apesar de não confiar em seu espião. Acho que posso descobrir algumas coisas.

- Sei que não adianta discutir com você sobre meu espião, nunca vou entender por que você não gosta dele e o sentimento é recíproco, então, prefiro não saber de nada, mas que isso não interfira no meu assunto.

- Pode deixar, meu senhor.

* * *

N/A: Bom, ai vai mais um capítulo para vocês se divertirem


	3. A Convocação A Espera

A Convocação... A Espera...

Capítulo 3

Sir Tiago, Duque Godric e o escudeiro Hagrid chegaram ao portão do Castelo Black, se anunciaram, logo o portão foi aberto, passando pelos os dois pátios externos e chegando ao pátio principal foram recebidos pelo próprio Conde Black, Sirius Black.

Sir Tiago enquanto descia do cavalo observava a movimentação do castelo que ele sempre gostara muito, — era grande, as pedras eram caiadas de branco, lhe dava um aspecto de limpo, com quatro torres, sendo duas na frente perto do portal principal e as outras ao longo da muralha do segundo pátio, um fosso entre o primeiro pátio e a muralha. — Principalmente quando era mais novo e com seus amigos — incluindo o atual Conde — andavam para todos os lados desde as plantações até as passagens secretas que havia no castelo — uma particularmente era a que mais gostava que começava nos aposentos do Conde — o pai do Sirius — até uma construção fora dos portões do castelo em formato octogonal que era usado para defesa quando assim precisasse. Ali eles tinham chance brincar de cavaleiros. E Sir Lupin era sempre o vencedor por usar sua inteligência em vez de força bruta. Como sempre acontecia com Sirius e ele.

— Meu senhor, Duque de Griffindor, que prazer em vê— lo novamente. — disse o Conde Sirius, fazendo uma reverência.

— O prazer é meu também. — disse o Duque balançando a mão para cima em sinal de que o Conde poderia levantar, e assim o fez. Logo o Duque estava lhe dando um abraço de irmão, como o considerava.

— Conde Black, prazer revê-lo. — disse Sir Tiago ironicamente, fazendo uma reverência. — Mas foi interrompido no meio da reverência por um grande abraço de seu amigo.

Depois que eles se desvencilharam, o Conde mandou que levassem os cavalos a estrebaria para descansarem. O escudeiro já estava começando a levar os cavalos quando Sir Tiago pediu-lhe para entregar a outro, algum servo do Conde, por que iria precisar dele. O que foi atendido prontamente.

O Conde vendo que estavam cansados da viagem — mesmo sendo uma curta viagem — mandou-os entrar. Enquanto acompanhava seus convidados, gritou ao primeiro criado que viu: — Jarrod, peça para servirem vinho e comida no meu solar, por favor.

— Sim, meu senhor.

Virando para os convidados pediu-os que o seguisse.

* * *

Há muitas milhas de onde estavam os três conversando, um certo senhor feudal acabava de chegar em seu castelo depois de uma longa viagem que fizera tendo dois objetivos. O primeiro era contar ao Duque o que tinha descoberto e o que estava sendo planejado a suas costas e segundo era visitar — visitar não seria o termo mais adequado, e sim espionar — espionar uma certa jovem que era a mulher mais linda que já tivera conhecimento — ruiva, estatura mediana, magra, com as curvas nos lugares certos, com os olhos verdes que espremem o que vai à alma, meiga, bondosa e doce — Só tivera com ela uma única vez, na ocasião que procurava um ourives para mandar fazer um presente a sua falecida mãe — Guida Snape — era a filha do ourives do condado vizinho ao seu — Condado Potter — , que por ironia do destino eram inimigos de seu pai, falecido Conde Snape, — por mais que ele gostasse dela não poderia ser nada um do outro, somente amantes, por que ela era de uma classe inferior a dele. Ele um conde e ela uma simples filha de ourives. Mesmo podendo ter com ela nada mais honrado, ele a teria como amante. Se teria.

Com esses pensamentos em mente entregou seu cavalo ao cavalariço, que lhe falou que o Sir Fugde — o administrador do castelo — mandou dizer que tinha visitas.

— Certo, Fubster. Sabe quem são? — perguntou ao cavalariço.

— Não, não sei, Meu senhor. — disse se desculpando por não saber.

— Tudo bem. — disse entrando salão principal, levando um susto com o visitante, mas, se recuperou rápido, não dando para perceber nada.

Quando o visitante viu-o entrando pela porta do castelo, levantando do banco no qual estava sentado perto de uma das lareiras do salão principal, indo em direção ao anfitrião que acabava de chegar dizendo:

— Conde Snape, que prazer, há muito não nos vemos, tem se mantido a distância tanto de mim quanto de seu Senhor, o Duque de Slyteryn.

— Impressão sua, Conde Malfoy.

— Não, Não. Conde Snape, o senhor se esquivado de responder aos meus chamados, acho que devo reclamar com o Duque, por essa falta de consideração de sua parte. — disse em tom de ameaça.

— Acho que não será preciso, ando mesmo ocupado com o meu feudo, acredito que o Duque gostará mais de saber que terá mais impostos esse ano do que saber que não fui as suas convocações. — Sabia que estava errado e mesmo assim não daria o braço a torcer para Malfoy. Eles não chegavam a ser inimigos, mas não combinavam um com o outro. Sabia também que se o Duque fosse comunicado de seu ato de desobediência iria fazê-lo pagar caro por isso.

— Bem, como não quero criar problemas para você, meu caro Conde Snape, resolvi vir pessoalmente, lhe dar a noticia.

— Que notícia você Malfoy teria para mim?

— Esta aqui a convocação do próprio Duque. Leia.

Conde Severo Snape

_Convoco sua senhoria para comparecer em meu castelo na próxima lua cheia. Mais esclarecimento ao chegar aqui._

Duque Salazar Slyteryn

Ducado de Slyteryn

— Você sabe a que se refere essa convocação, Malfoy?

— Infelizmente não, eu também recebi uma. E pensei que poderíamos ir juntos, mas antes temos que passar no meu feudo. Tudo bem para você?

— Sim. Mais antes tenho que arrumar algumas coisas aqui no feudo. Já o acomodaram em um quarto? — perguntou mesmo sabendo que sua criadagem é de ótima qualidade e treinada por sua mãe, não deixaria a desejar.

— Bem isso era previsível a questão do feudo. Sim, já me estalaram no quarto na ala oeste. Vou me recolher, peça a um criado para me chamar na hora do jantar.

Entre outras coisas o que mais o irritava no Conde Malfoy era essa mania de dar-lhe ordem como se eu fosse um servo dele. Apresando o passo na direção do Solar, no caminho chamou o administrador e ambos entraram no recinto. Começando a debater os assuntos mais urgentes, para que o Conde pudesse estar fora por no mínimo dois meses.

Aqueles próximos dias seriam cansativos e exaustivos, não por que fosse uma pessoa desleixada, mas por que teria que arrumar suas coisas e ainda agüentar o Conde Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Ao chegarem no Solar já estava a espera deles a comida e a bebida. O escudeiro se adiantou servindo vinho primeiro o Duque, depois o Conde e por último seu senhor, Sir Tiago.

Assim que acabou de beber um gole de vinho Sir Tiago disse:

— Acho que seria bom começarmos a expor o assunto ao Sirius de imediato, Duque. Por que quanto mais rápido começarmos a investigar, mais rápido acharemos sua filha. — Sirius fez uma cara de espanto quanto à notícia da filha do Duque, mas logo se refez.

— Certo. Mas acho que se vocês vieram aqui por que queriam os marotos juntos estou certo. — fez uma pausa e todos concordaram — então teremos que esperar mais ou menos meia à uma hora para a chegada do Lupin.

— Ele esta aqui? Perguntou, Sir Tiago.

— Sim. Ele esta caçando e se eu não tivesse que resolver um problema com um dos meus arrendatários na hora da partida dele, vocês não teriam me encontrado aqui. Teriam que ficar esperando. Meu senhor, importa-se de esperar?

— Não, mas quem esperou vinte anos, o que é uma hora?

E assim eles ficaram conversando, bebendo e comendo até que Sir Lupin chegou.

* * *

N/A: Gostaria de agradecer a paciência de todos... vai ai mais um capítulo... continuo esperando que gostem... bjos.


End file.
